This invention relates generally to athletic wear for women and more particularly concerns bras, commonly known as sports bras, worn by women for support during moderate to vigorous activities.
Women participating in moderate to vigorous activities, including but not limited to athletics, have need for greater breast support than is afforded by known bras, even those said to be intended for athletic activities.
Common sense and life experience suggest that lack of adequate front support for the bust area may be the cause of pain in the bust area, and increasingly so for larger busted women. Similarly, lack of adequate back support may be the cause of pain in the back. However, back pain following vigorous activity may also be attributable, at least in part, to lack of adequate front support for the bust area, again increasingly so for larger busted women.
Sports bras have been designed which are intended to upgrade the support provided. Still, the continuing and common concern among women about the after-effects of “excessive bounce” suggests that each unique design is directed to correcting only the particular deficiencies of concern to its designer. Each woman's body being unique, any uniquely directed support may be of limited benefit to a very limited group of women. And some seemingly helpful solutions are not only insufficient but also counterproductive. For example, providing uplift to reduce bounce actually increases the range of bounce.
Not surprisingly, some women choose to wear multiple bras, hoping to gain the intended benefits of each by the combination. Obviously, the combinations will be bulkier and uncoordinated. Perhaps not so obviously, the combination may actually counteract the intended benefits of the unique designs.